fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Siostrobójczyni
Siostrobójczyni to krótkie opowiadanie, traktujące o Galii i jej bliskiej przyjaciółce oraz rywalce imieniem Veen. Podzielone jest na trzy części. Pierwsza dzieje się przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w Ostatnim tchnieniu srebrnego kruka, druga po Ostatnim tchnieniu i przed Płomieniem wśród cieni, trzecia zaś w tym samym czasie, co Echa. Xia - …i przekaż Voporakowi, że jeśli myśli, że zgodzę się na układ na takich warunkach, to chyba pozamieniał się na łby z Burnakiem - warknęła Sahkara zza fotela. Galia skinęła posłusznie głową i zapisała słowa Vortixx na kamiennej tabliczce, precyzyjnie wypalając matorańskie symbole laserowym dłutem. Stała kilka kroków przed dostojnym biurkiem Sahkary, ta zaś siedziała w fotelu, obrócona do niej plecami i spoglądała przez okno na panoramę Xii. Zza eleganckiego oparcia wystawały jedynie metalowe ozdoby głowy Vortixx, przypominające swego rodzaju pióropusz. Za przestronnym, okrągłym oknem rozpościerał się widok na ojczyznę Xian. Strzeliste wieże i wielka, upiorna Góra wyrastająca z serca wyspy. Krajobraz Xii był taki jak zawsze - szary, bury i ponury. Galia nie wiedziała, co takiego Sahkara w nim widzi. Służąca Xianka oderwała dłuto od tabliczki i postukała uchwytem w podbródek, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Jest pani pewna, że zrozumie te słowa? - zapytała. - Czy na Stelcie mają Burnaki? Sahkara obróciła się nieznacznie w jej stronę. - Co…? Ach, nie, na litość Mata Nui, nie pisz mu tego! Po prostu… ubierz moją odpowiedź w nieco bardziej… odpowiednie słowa. Galia ponownie przytaknęła. Wcisnęła przycisk na rękojeści dłuta i wypełniła żłobienia w tabliczce płynną, szybko zasychającą Protodermis. Następnie wypaliła w ich miejscu nowe symbole. Podejrzewała, że tak się stanie. Lecz zbyt wiele razy przekonała się na własnej skórze, czym kończy się niedokładne zapisywanie słów Sahkary, wolała więc nie ryzykować. Zamożna Vortixx słynęła ze swojego ciętego języka i sytuacje takie jak ta nierzadko się zdarzały. Mimo to, Sahkara miała dość wysoką pozycję, by móc sobie na to pozwolić. Była jednym z największych handlarzy bronią wśród Vortixx, kupcy z innych lądów rywalizowali ze sobą o jej sprzęt, a interesy przynosiły spore zyski, zadowalając zarząd Xii. Mogła więc od czasu do czasu zmieszać z błotem swoich kontrahentów, nawet jeśli Galia miała przez to potem problemy. Mimo wszystko, dziewczyna nie mogła mieć jej za złe. Sahkara należycie ją traktowała i nie była dla niej za ostra, czego nie można było powiedzieć o innych na Xii. Młoda Vortixx musiała co prawda znosić jej humory, lecz zawsze mogła trafić gorzej. Zawsze mogła trafić gorzej. To jedyne pocieszenie, na jakie mogła sobie pozwolić na tej wyspie. - Czy jest coś jeszcze? - spytała Sahkara. Galia przełożyła drugą tabliczkę na wierzch i zaczęła odczytywać listę. - Dostawa zaopatrzenia na Zakaz się opóźni. Blokada się zacieśniła i nasz transport musi płynąć inną drogą. - Zawsze uważałam, że ta blokada to durny pomysł - odparowała Sahkara. - Dostarczenie broni jednej ze stron Skakdi pozwoli im szybciej pozbyć się pozostałych i zakończyć tę bezsensowną wojnę domową. Dalej. - Ceny Protostali wzrosły o siedem procent. To znaczy, że koszty naszej produkcji również się zwiększą. - Co tylko pozwoli nam podnieść ceny. Nie widzę w tym niczego złego. - Jest jeszcze… - Galia dokładniej przyjrzała się napisowi na tabliczce. - Komunikat od tych… tajnych zleceniodawców. Chcą zmienić złote opancerzenie Taranów Bojowych Visoraków na nieco jaśniejszy odcień. - Powiedz im, że… Zaraz, co? - Sahkara obróciła się do niej bokiem. - Po tych wszystkich latach chcą tak nagle zmienić kolor? Galia wzruszyła ramionami. - Też nie wiem, jaki w tym sens. - Ech, dobrze, przekaż, że się tym zajmę - odpowiedziała Sahkara, masując czoło. Zwróciła się z powrotem ku oknu. - Na rany Wielkiego Ducha, nie po to wspinałam się na szczyt Góry, żeby teraz zajmować się takimi drobnostkami… Na wspomnienie o Górze, Galię przeszył nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Sama myśl o niej napawała ją przenikliwym strachem. Nie dała tego po sobie poznać, lecz niezręczne uczucie niepokoju w niej pozostało. Mimowolnie popatrzyła na miasto za oknem i wielką, pociemniałą skałę wyglądającą zza iglic. Góra była specyficznym miejscem. Wyrastała z serca wyspy odkąd Xianka sięgała pamięcią, lecz nie zawsze tak było. Galia słyszała tylko opowieści o dniu, w którym się pojawiła. Według nich, wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Vortixx stali się zbyt chciwi, a ceny oferowanych towarów zbyt wysokie, nawet jak na ich standardy. Na Xię przybyły wtedy dwie tajemnicze, spowite mrokiem postacie oraz ich asystent. Mieli wynegocjować obniżenie cen przez Xian. Wymagało to zniszczenia części wyspy w gniewie przez jednego z przybyszów, lecz ostatecznie Vortixx ustąpili. Był to jedyny przypadek, o którym Galia wiedziała, kiedy zgodzili się na niekorzystne dla nich warunki. Nim negocjatorzy odpłynęli, jeden z nich pozostawił na lądzie eksperymentalną skałę, a ta zaczęła rozrastać się do coraz większych rozmiarów. Kiedy pierwsi Vortixx próbowali wspiąć się na nią, by ją zbadać, doszło do przerażającego odkrycia - góra była świadoma i pożerała każdego, kto postawił na niej nogę. Kolejni Vortixx próbowali ją zdobyć i ginęli, karmiąc Górę, która wciąż rosła. Ostatecznie stała się częścią krajobrazu wyspy i pozostali Xianie do niej przywykli. Jednocześnie jednak odbierali wielką, zdolną pożreć ich skałę jako swego rodzaju wyzwanie i nie zaniechali prób wspinaczki. W końcu pojawili się śmiałkowie, którym udało się podołać próbie i dotrzeć na szczyt Góry. Uznanie ze strony pozostałych Vortixx zapewniło im liczne przywileje i wielu innych poszło w ich ślady. Wkrótce doszło do narodzin swoistego rytuału - raz na jakiś czas para Xian wspinała się na Górę. Ci, którzy zdołali wspiąć się na szczyt, mieli szansę na awans społeczny i objęcie licznych prestiżowych stanowisk. Vortixx, którzy nie próbowali wspinaczki - Vortixx tacy jak Galia - pracowali właśnie dla nich. - Czy to wszystko? - zapytała Sahkara, wyrywając dziewczynę z rozmyślań. - Tak, proszę pani - odpowiedziała Galia, lecz po pewnej chwili wahania. Po ruchach pióropusza mogła rozpoznać, że Sahkara napręża się w fotelu. Powoli, Vortixx obróciła się do służącej. - Galia? Czy jest coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć? - Cóż… - zaczęła dziewczyna, czując, że się poci. Nie potrafiła kłamać. Sahkara oparła łokcie na blacie biurka i złączyła dłonie, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Kunsztowne, srebrno-złote ornamenty zbroi kobiety, wykute z metali szlachetnych, mieniły się w blasku białych Kamieni Świetlnych rozmieszczonych w komnacie. Jej pancerz tak bardzo kontrastował z prostym, czarnym odzieniem służącej, jakie miała na sobie Galia. - Powiedz. Galia odetchnęła głęboko i spuściła wzrok. - W fabryce doszło do wypadku - powiedziała. - Śmiertelnego. Jeden samiec zginął przy prasie. - To już szósty taki wypadek w tym roku. Kiedy oni wreszcie nauczą się korzystać z tych maszyn… - odparła Sahkara z irytacją. - Rozumiem, że zarząd został już o wszystkim powiadomiony i przeprowadził kontrolę? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. - Galia…? - Ton Sahkary zaczął coraz bardziej na nią napierać. Służka zacisnęła mocniej koniuszki palców na tabliczce. Jeszcze bardziej wbiła wzrok w podłogę i skuliła się, jak Burnak, który właśnie został przyłapany na zniszczeniu ulubionej rzeczy jego pana. - Ja… pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie im tego nie mówić. I tak przez ten wypadek będziemy mieli spore opóźnienie w produkcji, a kontrola zarządu tylko by je zwiększyła… Wiem, jak bardzo niezadowolona była pani ostatnim razem, gdy tak się stało, więc postanowiłam ich nie informować… Zorganizowałam tylko robotników, żeby pozbyli się ciała, ale nie składałam żadnego zawiadomienia… Tak naprawdę Galia mogła się teraz spodziewać po Sahkarze każdej reakcji, od śmiechu do reprymendy i wyzwisk. Kobieta jednak pokręciła tylko głową z politowaniem. Nadało jej to rzadko przybieranego przez nią wyglądu dobrotliwej opiekunki, aniżeli bezwzględnej i nieustępliwej Vortixx. Gdy przemówiła, jej głos był wypełniony nietypowym dla niej ciepłem: - Galia… Dobrze wiesz, że dla Vortixx nie ma nic ponad naszym prawem. Możemy być niezadowoleni z efektów pewnych procedur, ale nadal musimy ich przestrzegać. Służąca nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko słuchała dalej. - Mimo wszystko, chciałaś dobrze dla naszych interesów - ciągnęła Sahkara. - Doceniam to. Masz w sobie cechy dobrego przedsiębiorcy, Galia. Kiedy wejdziesz na Górę, Xia stanie przed tobą otworem. - Dziękuję, proszę pani. - Nie dziękuj. Po prostu następnym razem nie popełnij tego błędu - odrzekła zarządczyni. - Weź kogokolwiek, kto był przy tym wypadku i idźcie zdać raport. - Tak jest, proszę pani. - Weź to. - Sahkara położyła na biurku stosik widgetów w specjalnym obramowaniu. - Za fatygę. Galia wzięła od niej monety, ukłoniła się w podzięce, pożegnała i zmierzyła do wyjścia. Opuściwszy gabinet Sahkary, wsiadła do windy, by dotrzeć na poziom zakładu, mieszczący się kilka pięter niżej. Cichy szum prowadnic wypełnił windę. Xianka odetchnęła głęboko i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, wciąż mając w głowie niedawne spotkanie. Z ulgą musiała przyznać, że poszło lepiej, niż przypuszczała. Wyciągnęła otrzymane od kobiety widgety i przyjrzała im się. Tak naprawdę nie miała dla nich żadnego zastosowania. Sahkara pewnie dała je jej z przyzwyczajenia. Musiała przywyknąć do wręczania innym pieniędzy, żeby sprawić, by jej problemy zniknęły. Bo inaczej co według niej Galia miała zrobić z tymi widgetami? Kupić sobie jakiś drobiazg? Lepsze odzienie? Była przedmiotem, należała do Sahkary. To bez różnicy, czy była biedna, czy bogata. I tak pozostanie czyjąś własnością. Na Xii wolności nie można było kupić za pieniądze - jedyna droga do wolności wiodła na szczyt Góry. Dotarła na poziom fabryczny. Powietrze tu było gorące, duszne i cuchnące. Choć spędziła tu niemal całe życie, Galii nadal trudno było nim oddychać. Gdy weszła na halę, ogarnął ją huk maszyn, zagłuszający krzątających się robotników. Wszystko tonęło w półmroku, mimo szerokich szklanych paneli w ścianach skrytych gdzieś za maszynerią i lamp z Kamieni Świetlnych rozmieszczonych tu i ówdzie. To właśnie w tym miejscu robotnicy Sahkary mieli za zadanie obrobić i złożyć dostarczane kawałki metalu w różnorakie narzędzia i broń, by mogły trafić do sprzedaży. Choć od śmierci ich współpracownika nie minęło wcale tak dużo czasu, wszyscy zdążyli już o tym zapomnieć. Nie warto było przejmować się śmiercią jednego z nich - wkrótce i tak ktoś go zastąpi, jak narzędzie. Wszyscy tu byli tylko narzędziami. Temperatura zwiększyła się, kiedy Galia przechodziła obok kadzi ze stopioną Protodermis. Ciekły, rozgrzany metal spływał z nich długimi lejami do rynien i zmierzał na spotkanie z ostrzami, które rozdzielały go na odpowiednie ilości wlewane do form, z nich zaś robotnicy mieli stworzyć coś, co Sahkara mogła sprzedać i zarobić grube pieniądze. Z pobliskich maszyn buchnęła para i Galia musiała przedrzeć się przez kłęby. Minęła bez słowa inną żeńską Vortixx, stojącą przy barierce i spoglądającą na robotników w dole. Pracę fizyczną w zakładzie wykonywały samce, tak jak wszędzie indziej na Xii - żeńskie Vortixx zajmowały się natomiast kontrolowaniem i pilnowaniem, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Choć nie tak wyzyskująca jak robota mężczyzn, nadal była to uciążliwa praca - zwłaszcza dla tak małej liczby osób; kobiet takich jak Galia była w fabryce ledwie garstka. Nie była jednak niemożliwa, co skutecznie powstrzymywało Sahkarę przed sprowadzeniem nowych osób do pomocy. Galia wiedziała, że powinna być wdzięczna, że Wielki Duch stworzył ją kobietą - inaczej niemal nieustannie ocierałaby się o śmierć podczas morderczej produkcji broni i pojazdów z resztą mężczyzn. Dla niej jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Tak czy siak, nadal nie byłaby wolna. Po drugiej stronie linia produkcyjna wydzielała gotowy sprzęt i wysyłała go do działu kontroli jakości, a stamtąd do pakowni, gdzie narzędzia ustawiano na paletach w oczekiwaniu na moment, gdy będą gotowe do wyeksportowania. Xianka zmierzyła w przeciwną stronę, w żar linii cięcia. Płonęły tu lampy grzejne, a powietrze było gęste od ciepła i potu strudzonych robotników. Ci byli rozebrani niemal do naga - mieli na sobie tylko podstawowe części lekkiego pancerza. Istny piec, mimo wirujących wentylatorów i wydajnego systemu wietrzenia. Galia poczuła, jak i po jej karku zaczyna spływać pot. Rozbrzmiał dzwon kierowniczki zmiany. Pracownicy zaczęli podchodzić do maszyn i ustawiać narzędzia na miejsce. W dole linii prasa tnąca ze świeżo naprawionymi precyzyjnymi ostrzami z sykiem zaczęła unosić się w powietrze na hydraulicznych wysięgnikach. Po wypadku nie było ani śladu. Stojąca kilka kroków dalej Veen przyglądała się maszynie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Na widok Galii, zwróciła się do niej. - Jak poszło? - zapytała. - Sahkara wie o wypadku - odparła Galia. - Ja… powiedziałam jej. Spuściła głowę, a Veen patrzyła na nią przez moment z góry. Galia była wyjątkowo niska w porównaniu z innymi Vortixx, przez co nierzadko źle znosiła rozmowy z kimś wyższym od niej. Z Veen nie miała jednak tego problemu. Była jej najbliższą przyjaciółką, którą zwykła nazywać „siostrą”. Przed rozpoczęciem służby u Sahkary żyły razem w jednej kolonii, a teraz dzieliły wspólny żywot w fabryce zamożnej Xianki. Samą Veen również dotknęła ciekawa przypadłość - jej zbroja była całkowicie biała, czego Galia nie widziała jeszcze nigdy u żadnego innego Vortixx. Choć tak jak pozostali Veen nosiła czarne elementy pancerza, nie dało się ukryć bieli jej pierwotnej powłoki przykrywającej szkielet. Galia początkowo obawiała się, że przebywanie w brudnej fabryce doprowadzi do poszarzenia lub nabrania żółtawego odcienia, lecz zbroja Veen nadal pozostawała nieskazitelnie biała, czego sama przyjaciółka nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Galia niekiedy myślała, że gdyby Veen zajęła wyższe stanowisko, kolor jej pancerza pozwoliłby wyróżnić się z tłumu i przyciągnąć potencjalnych klientów. W jej przypadku, niski wzrost nie byłby raczej zachęcającym czynnikiem. Jednak w ich obecnej pozycji, obie odstawały od reszty. Może to właśnie ich odmienność doprowadziła do wytworzenia się między ich dwójką tak silnej więzi. - I co? Mocno się wściekła? - spytała Veen. W odpowiedzi, Galia pokręciła głową. - Wcale. Kazała nam tylko zawiadomić zarząd, żeby przeprowadził kontrolę. - W takim razie mogłyśmy tu nie sprzątać. Dopiero co zabrali ciało. A zarząd pewnie chciałby zastać wszystko nietknięte. - To nieistotne - stwierdziła Galia. - Byłaś przy tym, kiedy to się stało? - Wolałabym nie. To nie był przyjemny widok - odparła Veen i skrzywiła się. - Ale mam raport. - Pokazała Galii schowaną pod ręką tabliczkę. - Świetnie, w takim razie chodźmy. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Veen spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z uśmieszkiem. - Aż tak spieszysz się na spotkanie z zarządem? - zapytała. Galia uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, lecz rozbawienie było krótkie. - Wszystko, byleby wyrwać się z tej fabryki. Po paru chwilach opuściły zakład, wychodząc prosto na spotkanie tłumowi Vortixx. Dziesiątki Xian kłębiły się na ulicy, idąc z obojętnymi twarzami w miejsca znane tylko sobie. Między nimi przemykały insekto-podobno transportowce, a mieszkańcy rozstępowali się przed nimi jak woda w rzecznym nurcie przed kamieniami. Nikt nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, nikt nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. Każdy znał swoje miejsce i nie wchodził w drogę innym. Fabryka Sahkary unosiła się nad ciżbą, jak ogromna twierdza zwieńczona wielkimi wentylatorami, kręcącymi się powoli w wylotach na najwyższym piętrze. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stało jej lustrzane odbicie - konkurencyjna fabryka zatrudniająca oprócz Vortixx Duchy Nynrah do produkcji Dział Plazmowych Hagah. Obydwa zakłady na najniższych poziomach obrośnięte były sześciokątnymi komórkami, jak w ulu Nui-Rama, w których spali robotnicy. Xianie nie mieli domów - wszyscy mieszkali w pobliżu swoich miejsc pracy, na wypadek nagłego wezwania. Pomiędzy fabrykami gnieździły się stragany na kółkach, jak zawsze tamując wszystkie wejścia do zakładów i sprzedając ich pracownikom przekąski i posiłki. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie przegonią ich stąd nadzorcy. Zarządowi nie podobało się prowadzenie takiej działalności. Większość tego typu stoisk działało bez jego pozwolenia, a dochody ze sprzedaży nie trafiały do władzy. Vortixx nie obchodziło, co i dla kogo sprzedają ci handlarze - obchodziły ich tylko zyski, jakie mogą z tego czerpać. Cała kultura Xian opierała się na bogaceniu. Dlatego ich wyspa upstrzona była fabrykami, w których Vortixx produkowali sprzęt, by sprzedać go reszcie Wszechświata. I byli w tym cholernie dobrzy. Każdego dnia statki transportowe dostarczały towary z xiańskich fabryk na inne lądy, by wykorzystano je do różnych celów - niszczenia wrogów, prowadzenia wojen, dla Xian nie miało to znaczenia. Zawsze oferowali swe usługi temu, kto był gotów zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Każdy, kto liczył się we Wszechświecie, był zmuszony grać w ich grę, by nie zostać w tyle. Lecz nieważne jak drugo grał, nieważne ile sprzętu zakupił od Xian, nie mógł wygrać. Jedynymi zwycięzcami w tej grze byli Vortixx. Tak się przynajmniej mówiło. W rzeczywistości, jedynie ci wyżej postawieni Vortixx czerpali z tego jakiekolwiek korzyści. Wszyscy inni - tacy jak Galia, Veen i nieszczęsny robotnik z fabryki - byli tylko częścią systemu, trybami w maszynie służącej do wzbogacania się. Bez własnej woli. Po niebie nad Xią wolno sunęły pożółkłe, skażone wyziewami z fabryk chmury. Galia przez chwilę na nie patrzyła, lecz spuściła wzrok, by nie męczyć oczu ich nieprzyjemnym widokiem. To, co zobaczyła na dole, wokół siebie, nie było jednak wcale lepsze. Razem z Veen szły brudną ścieżką wzdłuż drobnego strumyka, który wił się dookoła Góry i płynął między fabrykami. Przy brzegach zatrzymywało się wielu Vortixx, by zaczerpnąć nieco wody do bukłaków. Choć strumień był silnie zanieczyszczony, na wyspie nie było innego źródła pitnej wody i Xianie czerpali z tego, co mieli. Tylko nielicznych stać było na pompy filtrujące Protodermis. Inni pili wodę w takim stanie, w jakim ją pozyskali. Może skrycie liczyli na śmierć po zatruciu toksynami. W końcu śmierć też była jakąś wolnością. Miejsce to nie zawsze było tak mizerne. Galia dobrze pamiętała dawne lata, przed służbą u Sahkary, kiedy razem z Veen miały zwyczaj bawić się przy strumyku. W tamtych czasach woda nie była jeszcze tak brudna i można ją było pić bez filtrowania. Przychodziły wtedy obydwie w miejsce, gdzie strumien był najwęższy i próbowały przeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Dziewczynie dobrze zapadła w pamięć chwila, kiedy stała na brzegu w nowym, szerszym miejscu, i próbowała doskoczyć do Veen stojącej naprzeciwko. „Chodź do mnie”, powiedziała jej wtedy siostra, machając zachęcająco ręką. Galia zrobiła rozbieg i skoczyła, przelatując na wodą. Źle wymierzyła jednak odległość i już miała lądować przed brzegiem, kiedy Veen wbiegła po kostki do wody, próbując ją złapać. Obie upadły, lądując w strumyku, leżąc i śmiejąc się, obmywane wodą, a przechodzący obok Vortixx patrzyli na nie z uniesionymi brwiami. Nie przejmowały się nimi. Niczym się nie przejmowały. Lepsze czasy, które nigdy nie wrócą. Minęły wieżę, przy wejściu do której kilku Matoran rozmawiało z Vortixx. Galia nie mogła się oprzeć, by rzucić na nich okiem. Nierzadko widywała Matoran, lecz nie miała nigdy dobrej okazji bliżej zapoznać się z którymś z nich. Zastanawiała się, co myślą o jej ojczyźnie. Matoranie nie byli rdzennymi mieszkańcami Xii, lecz Vortixx tolerowali ich obecność, jako że byli oni świetnymi rzemieślnikami, co przekładało się na jakość wyrobów i zyski. Ponieważ nie byli częścią matriarchalnego społeczeństwa Xian, mogli sobie pozwolić na liczne przywileje. Może nie takie, jak najwyżej postawione Vortixx, jednak zawsze było to lepsze życie niż to, które wiodła Galia. Często myślała o miejscach, z których pochodzili. Wiele o nich słyszała, lecz nigdy nie opuściła Xii, więc nie miała szansy ich odwiedzić. Drobne wioski, nad którymi pieczę sprawowali mędrcy Turaga, czy większe osady mające nawet własne drużyny Toa do obrony. Tak odmienne od Xii, bez toksyn, bez żaru. Z wolnością. Najbardziej jednak fascynowało ją Metru Nui, Miasto Legend, mistyczna wręcz Stolica całego Wszechświata, dom tysięcy Matoran. Na dobrą sprawę wyspa-miasto nie różniła się tak bardzo od ojczyzny Vortixx. Tam również znajdowały się liczne zakłady produkujące dobra i dostarczające energię innym miastom. Nie miała jednak nic wspólnego z opresyjną naturą Xian. Wszystko, co tam powstawało, miało na celu uczynić życie lepszym w miejscu, które dla Matoran i tak było już rajem. Galia wiele by dała, by móc się tam znaleźć. Wciąż wpatrywała się w matorańskich gości, nie patrząc, gdzie idzie. Tylko szybka reakcja Veen uchroniła ją przed wypadkiem. Biała Vortixx szarpnęła przyjaciółką, zabierając ją z drogi ociężałego transportowca. Galia wyrwała się z rozmyślań i patrzyła z chwilowym zaskoczeniem i dezorientacją na masę brązowawego metalu i pajęczych odnóży przemykającą tuż przed jej nosem. Żeńska Vortixx, zajmująca miejsce obok samca-kierowcy, rzuciła pod jej adresem jakieś nieprzyjemne słowa. - Galia, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Veen, przyglądając się jej. Galia potrząsnęła głową. - Tak, ja… po prostu… zamyśliłam się… Zerknęła na twarz przyjaciółki, na fioletowe oczy wpatrujące się w nią z troską. Veen przeniosła nagle wzrok na coś innego. Galia domyśliła się, że spogląda na grupkę Matoran za jej plecami. - Mhm - powiedziała, pokiwując. - Znów fantazjowałaś o Matoranach? - Co? Nie, ja tylko… - Galia poczuła falę gorąca zalewającą jej policzki. - Chodź, powinnyśmy już iść. Ruszyła dalej przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą Veen. Ta wpatrywała się w nią przez moment, po czym uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i poszła za nią, po chwili ją doganiając. - Gdybym miała widgeta za każdym razem, gdy wpatrujesz się tak w Matoran… - To byłyby dla ciebie równie bezużytecznie, co dla mnie - ucięła jej Galia i westchnęła. - Dostałam dzisiaj widgety od Sahkary. - Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się Veen. - Po co? - Nie wiem. - Galia wzruszyła ramionami. - Może dała mi je z przyzwyczajenia. Zapomniała, że i tak nie mogę za nie kupić nic wartościowego. - Mogę zobaczyć? Galia wyciągnęła zabezpieczony stos widgetów i podała go przyjaciółce. Ta obracała go przez chwilę w dłoniach, licząc momenty przez szczelinę w obramowaniu. - Całkiem pokaźna suma - stwierdziła. - Mogłabyś za to kupić jakiś statek. Przyjaciółka parsknęła. - Skąd niby wiesz, ile kosztują statki? Produkujesz bronie. - Dobry przedsiębiorca powinien mieć przynajmniej podstawowe pojęcie o każdej dziedzinie biznesu - odparła Veen z udawaną poważną miną. Galia zachichotała, zakrywając usta dłonią. - Teraz brzmisz jak Sahkara… - Wcale nie - żachnęła się Veen. - Musiałabym zwyzywać z dziesięć osób w jednym zdaniu, żeby brzmieć jak ona. Weszły na most rozciągający się nad głęboką rozpadliną. Skalne ściany przepaści łączyły ze sobą kable i mniejsze mosty, i były upstrzone rusztowaniami, na których, podobnie jak i na dnie, pracowali męscy Xianie. Ze szczeliny w ziemi wydobywały się smugi dymu spalinowego, znacząc miejsca, gdzie silniki maszyn wylewały z siebie siódme poty, by przekształcić litą skałę w coś, co posłuży Vortixx do czerpania zysków. Miasto cały czas się rozbudowywało i tam, gdzie nie było już możliwości piąć się w górę, inwestycje schodziły pod ziemię. Na jednej z kładek Galia dostrzegła parę matorańskich inżynierów rozmawiających o czymś z xiańską nadzorczynią. Vortixx świetnie znali się na handlu i produkcji sprzętu, cenili sobie jednak matorańską myśl techniczną. Zaczerpnięcie porady u Matoran nie było dla nich niczym uwłaszczającym. Nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Wszechświata mogli sobie pozwolić na ten przywilej. Może dla tych Matoran nadzorowanie prac na Xii było tylko czymś przejściowym. Kolejnym zleceniem, jakie otrzymali. Mieli możliwość wzbogacenia się - Vortixx sowicie płacili za dobrze wykonaną usługę - i skorzystali z niej, tak jak skorzystałby z niej każdy Xianin. A kiedy robota była skończona, wracali do swoich domów. Gdziekolwiek one były. Zapatrywanie się w Matoran tym razem nie umknęło uwadze Veen. Biała Vortixx powiedziała: - Skoro tak bardzo jesteś ciekawa tych Matoran, dlaczego z nimi nie porozmawiasz? Mogłabyś nawiązać jakieś kontakty. Może wyrwałabyś się z nimi z tej wyspy. - Daj spokój - odparła Galia. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę opuścić Xii. - Nieprawda. Tylko mężczyźni mają zakaz wyjeżdżania. Ciebie - nas - to nie obowiązuje. - Ech, no tak - przyznała Galia. - Ale nie mogę odpłynąć, dopóki służę u Sahkary. - Będziesz mogła, jeśli wejdziesz na Górę. Jeśli wejdziesz na Górę. Galia miała sto planów, które zaczynały się od wejścia na Górę. Problem w tym, że sama wspinaczka stanowiła wyzwanie, o którym nie wiedziała, czy da radę mu podołać. Zadarła głowę, spoglądając na czubek upiornej skały, wyglądający zza wieżowców. Na Xii nie było miejsca, w którym można było uchronić się przed widokiem Góry. Nawet jeśli strzeliste wieże Xian na moment ją przesłoniły, wiadomo były, że za parę kroków ta znów wychynie zza iglic metalu i stali. - Zresztą - odezwała się Galia, chcąc jakoś odejść od tematu Góry, gdy przeszły przez most - nie wiem nawet za bardzo, jak mam do nich zagadać. Nie znam się na rozmowach z Matoranami. Była to prawda. Xianka miała kilka razy do czynienia z Matoranami, były to jednak wymiany zdań stricte formalne, w ramach załatwiania spraw dla Sahkary. Nigdy nie miała okazji przeprowadzić z nimi szczerej rozmowy, wypytać o nurtujące ją kwestie… - Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię im przedstawić - zadeklarowała Veen. - Będę o tobie mówić w samych superlatywach. Galia zdusiła parsknięcie. - I co im niby powiesz? Veen popatrzyła na nią i uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Że jesteś malutka, głupiutka i cały czas chodzisz z głową w chmurach. - Hej, tylko bez takich! - żachnęła się Galia, szturchając przyjaciółkę. - Jak mam niby chodzić z głową w chmurach, skoro jestem taka mała? - Co mówisz, siostro? Nie słyszę cię z tej wysokości… Galia dała jej kuksańca, a Veen zachwiała się, omal nie wpadając na idącą obok Vortixx. Po chwili obie dziewczyny wybuchły gromkich śmiechem, idąc i podtrzymując się na ramionach. Mijani i idący w przeciwnym kierunku Xianie oglądali się za nimi, patrząc na nie jakby były niespełna rozumu. Dostrzegłszy ich spojrzenia, Galia natychmiast spoważniała i odchrząknęła. - Dobra, wystarczy. Patrzą się na nas. - Nie przejmuj się nimi - rzuciła Veen. - Co cię obchodzi, co myślą inni? - Niewiele. Ale nadal powinnyśmy zachować trochę powagi. Robotnik zginął w naszej fabryce. Na moment Veen była zdolna sprawić, by Galia o tym zapomniała. Lecz gdy wspomnienie śmierci Xianina do niej powróciło, dziewczynę znów ogarnęło przygnębienie. - Takie sytuacje zdarzają się tu każdego dnia, Galia - odparła jej towarzyszka. - Musisz przywyknąć do cudzego nieszczęścia. To jedyny sposób, żeby nie zwariować na tej wyspie. Galia pokiwała głową, przyznając jej rację. Mimo wszystko, z jakiegoś powodu to, co powiedziała jej Veen wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuła się lepiej. Zaczęły iść w ciszy, co było jeszcze gorsze. Para Jastrzębi Dymnych przemknęła przez niebo pod obrzydliwie żółtymi chmurami i zniknęła gdzieś za iglicą najwyższej wieży, siedziby zarządu Xii. Kwatera najzamożniejszych Vortixx i lokalnej drużyny Toa, sprawujących pieczę nad całą wyspą, była jedyną budowlą, która swą wysokością mogła konkurować z Górą. Galia i Veen były już niedaleko. Weszły na główną drogę, prowadzącą do wieży. Pośrodku ulicy leżeli twarzą do ziemi męscy Vortixx, z rękoma wyciągniętymi do góry, w uprzedzająco grzecznej pozycji żebraka. Galię zdziwił ten widok tak blisko kwatery zarządu. Żebracy zazwyczaj prosili o wodę czy jedzenie w bocznych zaułkach, gdzie służby porządkowe nie zgarnęłyby ich od razu i nie zaciągnęły do pracy. Ale może było im już wszystko jedno. Praca zapewniała im w końcu pożywienie, o które żebrali. Z drugiej jednak strony, wylądowali na ulicy właśnie dlatego, że nie nadawali się do pracy. Dwie Vortixx minęły kolejną wieżę, przy której grupa mężczyzn pracowała nad wzmocnieniem fundamentów. Na ich widok, jeden z robotników wychylił się z dołu i pomachał do nich ręką. - Veen! Galia! Hej, zaczekajcie! - zawołał. Xianki zatrzymały się i obróciły, by zobaczyć podbiegającego do nich Zeda. Jego wychudzone ciało miało ciemny odcień z domieszką zieleni i było całe umorusane ziemią od pracy przy wieży. - Zed! - przywitała go Veen. - Twoja nadzorczyni nie będzie zła, że nie pracujesz? - Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? - odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna. - I tak mi nie płaci… Galia zachichotała. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem Zed nie wpadł jeszcze w żadne tarapaty za miganie się od pracy. Był ich dobrym przyjacielem jeszcze z czasów życia w kolonii. Po przejęciu ich przez Sahkarę, niekiedy natrafiały na niego podczas przemierzania miasta. I choć Galia i Veen od lat pełniły służbę w tym samym zakładzie, zdawać się mogło, że miejsce pracy Zeda zmienia się po kilka razy w miesiącu. - Więc, dokąd się wybieracie? - zapytał Xianin, gdy Veen i Galia zaczęły iść dalej, a on wraz z nimi. - Złożyć zawiadomienie w zarządzie - powiedziała cicho Galia. - Jeden z robotników zginął u nas w fabryce. Zed cmoknął. - Nieszczęśnik. Kto wie, może jeszcze by pociągnął. Słysząc to, Veen wzruszyła ramionami. - Może nie skończył tak źle. Może tam, dokąd trafił, gdziekolwiek to jest, wiedzie mu się teraz lepiej. - O, nie. - Zed kopnął leżący na ścieżce przed nim kamień. - Śmierć to najgorsza droga do wyrwania się stąd. Galia spojrzała na niego pytająco. - To jaka jest lepsza? - Wspięcie się na Górę, oczywiście. - Zed wskazał na widoczną w oddali wielką skałę, obejmując Xiankę ramieniem. Vortixx przystanęła i uśmiechnęła się z lekka posępnie. - Ach, no tak… - Któregoś dnia wespnę się na sam szczyt i nie będę się przejmował już żadną nadzorczynią - ciągnął dalej, nie odrywając wzroku od czubka Góry. Mimowolnie uśmiech Galii poszerzył się. Kiedy Zed o tym mówił, z jakiegoś powodu Xiance faktycznie wydawało się to możliwe. Może była to kwestia zarażania optymizmem. Choć znosił w życiu niewątpliwie cięższe trudny od niej i Veen, zawsze się uśmiechał. Galia podziwiała go za to. - Myślisz, że ci się uda? - spytała. - Oczywiście, że tak! - odparł entuzjastycznie Zed. - Wszystkim nam się to uda, prawda? - Jasne - zarzekła się Veen, obejmując Galię własnym ramieniem. - Któregoś dnia wszyscy troje wespniemy się na Górę i będziemy mogli zapomnieć o tych nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, które nas do tej pory spotkały. Galia popatrzyła na twarze swoich przyjaciół, na ich zadarte spojrzenia skupione na upiornej skale górującej nad wyspą. Po chwili sama również zwróciła ku niej wzrok, nie do końca z nadzieją, lecz z uczuciem bardzo zbliżonym. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się strachowi, który ściskał jej serce, gdy na nią patrzyła. Kiedy wejdziesz na Górę, Xia stanie przed tobą otworem… Przez jej głowę przemknęła myśl, jak śmiesznie i zarazem uroczo naiwnie musiało to wyglądać. Trójka Vortixx z najniższego szczebla spoglądająca na Górę, gotowa sięgnąć po wolność, która czekała na jej szczycie. *** Galia obudziła się w porannym upale. Przeciągnęła się, oddychając płytko w piekarniku własnej komórki. Nieraz po otwarciu oczu miała złudną nadzieję, że znajdzie się w jakimś miejscu innym niż to. Przymknęła na moment powieki, wydając z siebie kolejne, płytkie tchnienie. Minęły dwa miesiące od śmierci Zeda. Otworzyła ślepia. Nie było poranka, w którym jako pierwsze przychodziło jej do głowy cokolwiek innego, niż wspomnienie śmierci przyjaciela. Przycisnęła dłoń do krat oddzielających jej komórkę od tej na górze. Dotknęła palcami prętów. Patrzyły na nią ogniste plamy rdzy, jedyna ozdoba na przepierzeniu dzielącym ją od klitki powyżej. Płuca ją paliły. Zaczerpnęła kilka oddechów, nasłuchując parskania i chrapania innych Vortixx. Z komórki nad nią nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Czyżby Neesa już wstała? Galia nie wiedziała, która godzina, ale odgłosy śpiących Xian dookoła niej świadczyły o tym, że pora pracy jeszcze nie nadeszła. Może jej sąsiadka z góry miała jakieś ważne obowiązki do wykonania przed służbą? Choć, po krótkim zastanowieniu, dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy wróciła w ogóle na noc. Może coś ją zatrzymało. Może umarła? Galia nie pamiętała żadnego zawiadomienia na ten temat, ale ostatnimi czasy była bardzo roztargniona. Mogło jej to umknąć. Wyczołgała się ze swojej klitki i wyprostowała w wąskim korytarzu pomiędzy komórkami. Ponownie się przeciągnęła, po czym po omacku poszukała swojego bukłaka, brudnego i cienkiego ze starości. Wypiła łyk ciepłej jak krew wody, przełykając konwulsyjnie i ubolewając, że nie ma lodu. Dwa biegi schodów wyżej potrzaskane drzwi ustąpiły pod jej naciskiem i Galia wypełzła na dach skupiska komórek. Zalało ją słońce i ciepło, lecz nawet w kłujących promieniach było chłodniej niż w jej pryczy. Ognista kula wyłaniała się zza widnokręgu, rozświetlając wierzchołki xiańskiej cytadeli i znacząc przesłonięte wyjątkowo cienką dziś warstwą chmur niebo nad wyspą różowawą łuną. Od północnej strony horyzont przesłaniała Góra. Galia przykucnęła na skraju otaczającej wieżę Sahkary formacji, wpatrując się w morderczą skałę w oddali. Zed nie żyje. Minęły dwa miesiące od jego śmierci. Galia nie lubiła o tym myśleć. Robiła wszystko, by nie zaprzątało jej to głowy. A jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem na Górę i zastanawianiem się, co dzieje się z tymi, których ta pożarła. Czy stawali się częścią jej fundamentów? Czy Góra dezintegrowała ich ciała, żywiąc się esencją życiową i używając jej, by rosnąć? Jakie to było uczucie, całe życie marzyć, by wspiąć się na Górę i sięgnąć po wolność, tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak twoje nogi grzęzną w skale, nie mogąc nic zrobić, tak blisko celu? Od strony Góry rozległ się przeraźliwy, paniczny krzyk Vortixx, który właśnie się o tym przekonywał. Początkowo Galia chciała instynktownie podskoczyć, lecz przywykła już do tego. Od momentu śmierci Zeda, co chwila słyszała koszmarne krzyki i jęki dochodzące z Góry. Nie wiedziała, czy były to rzeczywiste krzyki ginących właśnie Vortixx, czy tylko wymysł jej wyobraźni. I czy ktoś inny też je słyszał. W dole pod nią Xia powoli kończyła swój sen. Dziewczyna oderwała na moment wzrok od Góry, by spojrzeć na uliczną krzątaninę. Xiańskie fabryki budziły się do życia, gotowe wyprodukować kolejne bronie i narzędzia zniszczenia. A strudzeni robotnicy gotowi im to umożliwić, snując jednocześnie tęskne marzenia o wyrwaniu się w jakieś lepsze miejsce. Tak jak i ona, marzyli o życiu w dalekich krainach. Zed był głupcem. Głupcem, który wierzył, że wspinaczka na Górę przyniesie mu coś innego, niż śmierć. W tamtym dniu, wspinał się wraz z pewną żeńską Vortixx. Galia dobrze zapamiętała wspomnienia świadków. W pewnym momencie Góra złapała Zeda, a ten krzyknął rozpaczliwie do kobiety o pomoc. Mogła go uratować lub wspinać się dalej. Wybrała zwycięstwo. Wykorzystując odwrócenie uwagi Góry przez jej towarzysza, dotarła na sam szczyt i została za to solidnie wynagrodzona. Na Xii ci, którzy wrócili z Góry samotnie otrzymywali jeszcze większe przywileje od tych, którzy wracali w parze. Nagradzano ich za odciążenie społeczeństwa i udowodnienie, że ma się to, czego potrzeba do przeżycia w złowrogim świecie. A Zed… Cóż, Zeda już nie było. Galia pamiętała dzień, w którym zawiadomiono ją o jego śmierci, jakby to było wczoraj. Poczuła się wtedy, jakby jakaś część jej świata właśnie się zawaliła. Nie mogła się potem skupić przez tydzień, co spotkało się z ostrą reprymendą Sahkary. Śmierć przyjaciela nie powinna przeszkadzać w jej pracy. W końcu był tylko narzędziem, które można zastąpić. Wszyscy byli tylko narzędziami. Sięgnęła po bukłak, by napić się wody, lecz ręka z naczyniem zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Po chwili Xianka cisnęła bukłakiem w dal, a ten zniknął gdzieś pomiędzy szarością miejskich zabudowań. Galia przez miesiąc zbierała wodę, kropelka po kropelce, z przeciekającej rury transportującej przefiltrowaną Protodermis z miejskiego strumienia do gabinetu Sahkary. Tylko na co jej to było? By mogła przeżyć jeszcze trochę dni na tym koszmarnym lądzie? Czuła się, jakby żyła w krzywym zwierciadle. W normalnym świecie nikt nie odbierałby Vortixx wolności. Nikt nie kazałby walczyć o nią w śmiertelnej próbie. Miała ochotę wstać i krzyczeć gniewnie do nieba. Pragnęła zniszczyć tę wyspę i wszystko co na niej stało, począwszy od Góry. Oszczędziłaby tylko Veen. I tę część Sahkary, która była dla niej miła. Tkwiła w bezruchu na dachu, zapatrzona w Górę i otaczające ją miasto. Owionęły ją upiorne krzyki i podmuchy zanieczyszczonego powietrza. Nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu. Z zadumy wyrwał ją dopiero głos Veen. - Galia, tu jesteś! - zawołała biała Xianka, wyłaniając się z wieży. - Wszędzie cię szukałam… Pora pracy zaczęła się pół godziny temu. Pół godziny, uświadomiła sobie ze zgrozą Galia. Była spóźniona pół godziny. Sahkarze się to nie spodoba. - O nie, ja… ja muszę iść. - Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i zmierzyła w stronę drzwi. - Sahkara będzie wściekła… - Już jest - odparła Veen. - Zagroziła, że każe ci zwisać głową w dół ze szczytu wieży przez tydzień, jeśli zaraz nie wrócisz. Ale najpierw… - Zatrzymała przyjaciółkę i położyła jej ręce na ramionach. - Zaczekaj, Galia. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. - Ja… po prostu się zamyśliłam. - Tak podejrzewałam. Od dwóch miesięcy jesteś strasznie zamyślona. Bardziej niż zwykle. - Veen zajrzała Galii w oczy. - Co się stało? Chodzi… chodzi o Zeda, prawda? Xianka pokręciła głową. - Nie tylko o Zeda… - odparła. - Ja… ja zwyczajnie już nie mogę. Mam dosyć życia w tym miejscu, bycia wykorzystywaną, bycia narzędziem. Chcę się stąd wyrwać. Chcę być… wolna. - Więc wespnijmy się na Górę - powiedziała Veen. - Powiedz tylko kiedy. Jestem gotowa w każdej chwili. Galia popatrzyła z bliska na jej twarz i wymalowaną na niej troskę. Tak naprawdę, poza Veen nie miała nikogo, kto troszczyłby się o nią tak samo, jak ona. Sięgało to dawnych lat, jeszcze za czasów wspólnego życia w kolonii. Lecz choć Veen nigdy tego nie okazała, Galia miała wrażenie, że nie do końca ją pojmuje. - Nie rozumiesz… Góra jest częścią tego problemu - odrzekła. - Ta kobieta, która wspinała się z Zedem, mogła mu pomóc lub wspinać się dalej. Wolała wykorzystać odwrócenie uwagi Góry i wejść na szczyt, i dostała za to nagrodę. Gdybyśmy to my się wspinały… I gdybym to ja krzyknęła do ciebie o pomoc… Co ty byś zrobiła, Veen? Fioletowe oczy jej przyjaciółki długo się w nią wpatrywały, lecz odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu. - Nie pozwoliłabym ci umrzeć. Nie, gdybym mogła temu zapobiec. - I skończyłabyś gorzej, niż gdybyś wykorzystała szansę - odparła Galia. - Na tym właśnie polega problem, Veen. Nie powinnyśmy być zmuszani sięgać po wolność w śmiercionośnej próbie. I nie powinno się nas nagradzać za porzucenie naszych pobratymców. To chory, skrzywiony system… A ja nie chcę być jego częścią. Już nie. Miała świadomość, że gdyby ktoś usłyszał ich rozmowę, Galia byłaby skończona. Nikt nie miał prawa kwestionować odwiecznego rytuału Xii ani rządzących wyspą praw. Jednak jeśli pora pracy już się zaczęła, wszyscy Vortixx powinni być wewnątrz fabryki. A emocje zbyt długo w niej wzbierały. Potrzebowała kogoś, komu mogła to wszystko powiedzieć. Na szczęście miała swoją siostrę. Veen zawsze jej słuchała. Nawet jeśli jej odczucia były odmienne od tych Galii, zawsze słuchała. - Musisz być silna, Galia - powiedziała biała Xianka. - Musisz być silna. - Nie chcę być silna. Chcę być wolna… Veen patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym objęła ją. Galię zaskoczył ten nagły gest, ale po chwili i ona owinęła ręce wokół pleców przyjaciółki. Nagły przypływ ciepła przypomniał jej o pewnym dniu, z czasów kolonii, kiedy razem z Veen zostały uwięzionie w zapadniętej wieży po ataku podziemnych Rahi, teraz dawno już wymarłych. Dziewczyna była wtedy śmiertelnie przerażona. Veen objęła ją wtedy i trzymała tak, powtarzając, że wszystko będzie w porządku, aż do nadejścia Toa. To był straszliwy dzień, lecz Xianka miło go zapamiętała dzięki ciepłu, jakim obdarzyła ją wtedy przyjaciółka. Galia zawsze była tą słabszą siostrą. Veen sprawowała nad nią pieczę, jak swoista opiekunka. Za każdym razem, kiedy Galia była smutna czy przygnębiona, Veen przychodziła do niej, by ją objąć. Czasami nawet nie potrzebowały słów. Po prostu się obejmowały. Teraz obie już dojrzały i Galia potrafiła trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Jednak, to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach… Była wdzięczna przyjaciółce, że tu przyszła. - Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba - szepnęła jej Veen. - Ale takie jest nasze prawo. Musisz być silna, siostro. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Galia i potaknęła delikatnie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Veen miała rację. Dobrze o tym wiedziała. Takie było prawo Xian. I nie było innego wyjścia. Nieważne jak bardzo by tego nienawidziła, nie było innego wyjścia. - Dobrze - powiedziała, odsuwając się od Veen. - Wracajmy już. Sahkara… - Nie przejmuj się Sahkarą - odparła przyjaciółka. - Nie ukarze cię za dzisiaj. Wstawię się za tobą. Galia uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Dziękuję… - wyszeptała. - Dziękuję za wszystko. Za to, że tu przyszłaś… - Nie musisz mi dziękować, siostro. - Veen odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Pamiętaj, że nieważne, jak będzie ci ciężko… zawsze będziemy razem. Galia skinęła głową, czując, jak oczy zachodzą jej łzami, lecz przetarła je wierzchem dłoni. Już miały wracać z Veen do fabryki, gdy nagle rozległ się donośny gong. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie, po czym spojrzały w dół. Zobaczyły transporter wysłanniczek zarządu wjeżdżający na ulicę przy wieży. Rozbrzmiał kolejny gong, wzywając wszystkich Vortixx do stawienia się przy pojeździe. Galia zerknęła na Veen, czując narastający niepokój. Po oczach przyjaciółki mogła poznać, że ta czuła się podobnie, lecz nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Skinęła tylko głową i razem zmierzyły ku drzwiom. Kiedy znalazły się na dole, tłum Xian zdążył już zgromadzić się wokół przypominającego wielkiego żuka transportera. Jedna z przedstawicielek zarządu stała na otwartej platformie przy kokpicie, trzymając w rękach kamienną tabliczkę. Dwie pozostałe stały przy pojeździe, uzbrojone w elektryczne włócznie. Wszystkie przywdziewały bordowy pancerz. Dla wielu Vortixx taki widok wciąż był niecodzienny - do tej pory wszyscy Xianie nosili czarne zbroje i odzienie. Ciemna czerwień była symbolem Xarsy, nowej zarządczyni. Doszła ona do władzy niedawno, lecz już zdążyła wprowadzić szereg drastycznych reform i zmian. To była tylko jedna z nich. Galii i Veen udało się przecisnąć na przód zbiorowiska. Tłum Vortixx otoczył przybyszki. Kobiety z włóczniami lustrowały uważnie otoczenie, trzecia wysłanniczka zaś powiodła raz wzrokiem po zebranych i przemówiła: - Xianie! Zarządczyni Xarsa wzywa was! Głos kobiety był stanowczy, donośny, zdawać się mogło, że mógłby kruszyć skały. Xarsa dobrze wiedziała, jakich ludzi wybrać na swoich reprezentantów, by wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie. - Nadchodzi przełomowy moment w naszych dziejach - kontynuowała Vortixx. - Nowy Świat powstaje i naszemu ludowi została zaoferowana znacząca rola w jego tworzeniu. Armia Nowego Świata potrzebuje żołnierzy, a ich stwórcy naszych materiałów i myśli technicznej. Galia zmarszczyła czoło. Słyszała o Armii Nowego Świata, ale niewiele. Był to nowy inwestor, który pojawił się stosunkowo niedawno. Prowadził jakieś interesy z różnymi zakładami na Xii. Galia nie wiedziała dokładnie, o co chodziło, ale chodziły słuchy o produkcji jakichś żołnierzy. Dochodziło do niej na innej wyspie, Vortixx mieli tylko dostarczać materiały i ręce do pracy. Na tym kończyła się wiedza Galii na ten temat. Xianie nigdy nie zdradzali informacji o swoich zleceniodawcach obcym - a przynajmniej nikt nigdy jeszcze nie zapłacił tyle, by ich do tego skłonić - lecz o głośniejszych inwestycjach Vortixx szeptali między sobą nieoficjalnie. Armia Nowego Świata jednak cały pozostała tak samo tajemniczym i enigmatycznym projektem. Choć, najwyraźniej, może niedługo miało się to zmienić. Zarząd ani Xarsa nie wypowiadali się nigdy oficjalnie na ten temat. Aż do teraz. - Aby zapewnić odpowiednie prosperowanie Armii - mówiła dalej Vortixx w czerwonej zbroi - potrzeba będzie wielu nowych rąk do pracy. Dlatego zarządczyni Xarsa zwraca się do was! - Popatrzyła i powiodła dłonią po zgromadzonych. - Godząc się pracować dla niej i naszych nowych zleceniodawców, macie szansę stać się częścią nowej ery. A kiedy już Armia osiągnie swój cel, wszyscy otrzymacie awans społeczny… bez potrzeby wspinaczki na Górę. Wśród tłumu zawrzało. Kobiety i mężczyźni szeptali między sobą, dyskutując. Dla wielu z nich awans społeczny bez wchodzenia na Górę był czymś niedopuszczalnym. Ale dla Galii… - To bluźnierstwo - szepnęła do niej Veen. - Odstąpienie od rytuału? Kto to słyszał? Xarsa musiała postradać zmysły… Galia jednak jej nie słuchała. Zapatrzona była w posłańców Xarsy. Jeśli zgodziłaby się jej służyć, czekały ją długie lata ciężkiej pracy, ale potem… Potem mogłaby robić co tylko chciała… Wreszcie byłaby wolna. Zerknęła w stronę Góry. Ta jak zawsze patrzyła na nią, skryta za wieżowcami. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o Zedzie. Gdyby tylko poczekał jeszcze dwa miesiące, nie musiałby ginąć na marne. Jego krzyk nie musiałby dołączać do upiornych widm nawiedzających zbocza mrocznej skały… Galia też nie musiała. - Wszystkich gotowych poświęcić się służbie Xarsie - odezwała się wysłanniczka - proszę o wystąpienie. Przez pewien moment nikt nie odważył się wystąpić z tłumu. Zupełnie tak, jakby Vortixx nie do końca wierzyli w prawdziwość oferowanej im przyszłości. W końcu całe życie uczono ich, że muszą ciężko pracować i jedyne, co może ich od tego uwolnić, to wspięcie się na Górę. Obietnica nowego, lepszego życia bez poddania próbie była dla nich jak coś ze snu. Wreszcie jeden mężczyzna wystąpił przed tłum. Niemal natychmiast został powalony przez dzierżącą włócznię Vortixx. Upadł boleśnie na grunt, a elektryczny koniec włóczni wbił się w ziemię tuż obok. - Ta propozycja nie jest dla ciebie, samcu - warknęła kobieta. - Do tej pracy potrzeba bardziej… rozwiniętych istot. Xianin wycofał się pokornie w tłum. Kilku innych męskich Vortixx zaczęło odchodzić, uznając całe to zbiorowisko za niewarte ich czasu. Kobiety jednak zostały i po pewnej chwili pierwsze z nich zadeklarowały swoją chęć do pracy. Na początku było ich ledwie pół tuzina, lecz z czasem coraz więcej zaczynało się przełamywać i występować z tłumu. Veen wpatrywała się w nie w milczeniu. Widząc to, Galia zaczęła się zastanawiać. Jej przyjaciółka zawsze głęboko respektowała zasady Xian i nie potrzeba było słów, by wiedzieć, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, w ogóle nawet nie rozważa tej propozycji. Może faktycznie lepiej byłoby zostać u Sahkary. W końcu, bądź co bądź, nieważne jak ciężkie ciekają je losy, przynajmniej będą razem. - Ktoś jeszcze? - odezwała się główna wysłanniczka, kiedy przez długi czas nikt nie wyszedł przed tłum. Serce Galii zaczęło bić coraz mocniej i szybciej. Wiedziała, że jeśli miała podjąć decyzję, to teraz. Spojrzała na Veen. Ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie, jakby wyczuwając jej dylemat. Potem dziewczyna zwróciła głowę ku Górze. Wyobraziła sobie ostatnie momenty Zeda, gdy skała go pożerała. Usłyszała jego przeraźliwy wrzask. Wystąpiła przed tłum. Wysłanniczka Xarsy posłała jej przelotne, nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Galia odwróciła się i już miała wyciągać rękę do Veen, by pokazać jej, by poszła za nią, lecz entuzjazm momentalnie ją opuścił, kiedy zobaczyła swoją siostrę. Veen stała w bezruchu z szeroko otwartymi oczami skupionymi prosto na niej, na wpół otwartymi ustami i ręką zamarłą w połowie instynktownego gestu mającego ją zatrzymać. W tym właśnie momencie Galia zrozumiała, jak ogromny błąd popełniła. Było już jednak za późno. Vortixx w czerwieni zgarnęły ją i pozostałe kobiety na pokład owadziego transportera, który po chwili opuścił ulicę, by zwerbować kolejne Xianki. Odjeżdżając, Galia po raz ostatni spojrzała na Veen - ta stała w tej samej pozie co przedtem, wodząc wzrokiem za oddalającym się pojazdem, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, co właśnie się stało. Galia nawet nie miała okazji się z nią pożegnać. Później zrozumiała, że tego dnia utraciła swoją siostrę po raz pierwszy. *** Było źle. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo źle. Galia biegła skryta w cieniu, z dala od świateł xiańskiej metropolii. Nocny mrok zapewniał jej schronienie, lecz musiała mieć się na baczności. Wróg mógł być wszędzie. Gdyby kilka lat temu wiedziała, gdzie teraz skończy, nigdy nie rezygnowałaby ze służby u Sahkary. Xarsa je oszukała. Armia Nowego Świata nie była ugrupowaniem chcącym przejąć władzę na jednej, góra kilku wyspach. Nie. To była ogólnoświatowa inwazja, mająca pojmać i uwięzić wszystkich mieszkańców Wszechświata. Vortixx udało się uniknąć tego losu tylko ze względu na pracę dla Armii, ale drużyna Toa Xii została wybita w kilka dni po rozpoczęciu wojny. Nie pozostał nikt, kto mógłby to powstrzymać. Kiedy prawdziwe zamiary Xarsy się ujawniły, Galia i pozostałe służące wiedziały, że obietnice o awansie społecznym były tylko kłamstwem. Nikt nie zwolniłby ich z obowiązków, kiedy dalej potrzebne były ręce do napędzania machiny wojennej. Wiele razy próbowały ucieczki, na próżno. Dziewczyna ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że w pogoni za wolnością dała się tylko zniewolić jeszcze bardziej. Te Xianki, którym jakimś cudem udało się uciec, natychmiast były wyłapywane przez agentów Xarsy i zabijane. Nikt nawet nie więził ich w tubach zastoju. Nie zadawano żadnych pytań. Po prostu je zabijano. Galia i reszta Vortixx mogły jedynie robić to, co w ich mocy, by opóźnić działania Armii. W końcu, pewnego dnia, Xarsa opuściła Xię, by dołączyć do rady przywództwa na innej wyspie, pozostawiając Vortixx zdezorientowane i niewiedzące, co robić. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaczynała się końcowa faza wojny. Wreszcie flota Toa rozgromiła przywódców Armii na Artidaxie, a enigmatyczny lider całej organizacji rzekomo zginął. Wojna się skończyła, lecz dla Vortixx nie był to koniec problemów. Po aresztowaniu Xarsy, Xia pogrążyła się na krótko w chaosie. Galia i inne Vortixx, które służyły w radzie zarządu, próbowały jakoś zbudować nową administrację, lecz każdy kolejny pomysł spełzał na niczym. W międzyczasie pozostałe zakłady prowadziły interesy w najlepsze z innymi wyspami, tak jak przed wojną zaopatrzając je w broń i sprzęt do walki. Galia myślała, że Vortixx wyciągną jakąś nauczkę, lecz ci dalej dostarczali niezliczonym ludom narzędzia zniszczenia. Moralność nie miała dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko zapłata. Galia postanowiła wtedy, że nie zamierza być dłużej częścią tego systemu i zaczęła planować ucieczkę. Na nieszczęście, za czasów władzy Xarsy utworzył się opozycyjny podziemny rząd, który teraz przejął kontrolę nad Xią. Wysyłał on swoich agentów, którzy mieli za zadanie pojmać wszystkich, którzy byli w jakikolwiek sposób związani z byłą zarządczynią. Nie liczyło się dla nich to, że ktoś został zmuszony do pracy wbrew własnej woli, jako ofiara oszustwa. Stawiano je przed sądem, bez żadnej możliwości obrony, i zgotowywano los gorszy niż męskim robotnikom. Galia podejrzewała, że działo się tak dlatego, ponieważ inne wyspy nie chciałyby prowadzić interesów z Vortixx, gdyby ci nie pociągnęli do odpowiedzialności osób związanych z jedną ze sprawczyń Wojny o Nowy Świat. W końcu dla Xian liczyły się tylko interesy. Dlatego kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, Galia nawiązała kontakt z jednym ze steltiańskich handlarzy, który potajemnie zajmował się też wywożeniem xiańskich uciekinierów. Miał ich zabrać do Metru Nui na pokładzie swojego statku. Dziewczyna podejmowała ogromne ryzyko. Tego typu ucieczki były nielegalne i surowo karane jeszcze przed rządami Xarsy. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że teraz było tylko gorzej. Zapłaciła Steltianinowi z góry podczas ich wcześniejszego spotkania, widgetami otrzymanymi przed laty od Sahkary - jedyną zapłatą, jaką kiedykolwiek dostała za swoją pracę. Teraz musiała tylko dotrzeć w odpowiednie miejsce. Musiała być bardzo ostrożna, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. Jej czerwona szata zdradzała przynależność do Xarsy, a nie miała czasu oraz miejsca, żeby zdobyć nowe odzienie. Wiedziała, że nikt jej nie pomoże. Nie liczyło się dla nich, kim była i co zrobiła. Gdyby tylko zobaczyli jej czerwień, od razu zawiadomiliby odpowiednie służby. I tak już była ścigana. Błędem byłoby pogorszać swoją sytuację w taki sposób. Pod płaszczem, który tylko częściowo skrywał jej czerwony strój, miała jeszcze schowany miotacz energii, który udało jej się wykraść z wieży byłej zarządczyni. Jeden celny strzał wystarczyłby, by powalić niespodziewanego ścigającego, ale Galia i tak musiała uważać. Energii starczyło tylko na kilka strzałów, a dziewczyna nie miała jak dojść do stacji ładującej, by ją uzupełnić. Wreszcie jej oczom ukazał się owadzi transporter, skryty w cieniu tylnej alejki za jedną z wież. Stał przy nim Steltianin klasy wyższej w ciemnożółtym pancerzu i beżowym płaszczu, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Galia ostrożnie rozejrzała się na boki, po czym podbiegła do niego. - Gdzie ty byłaś? - syknął do niej Steltianin. - Zaraz mam odpływać. - Przepraszam, przepraszam… - odparła Xianka, łapiąc z trudem oddech. - Musiałam się upewnić, czy nikt mnie nie śledzi. - I? Upewniłaś się? - Tak. Chyba… - To właź do środka. Skinęła głową i wpełzła pod ciemną powłokę pojazdu, przypominającą chitynowy pancerz insekta. W środku zastała grupę skulonych w mroku Vortixx, w większości mężczyzn. Popatrzyli na nią, a potem na jej czerwony strój, nie odezwali się jednak słowem. Galia uśmiechnęła się do nich nieśmiało i zajęła miejsce pod ścianą. Steltianin zamknął właz i po chwili pojazd ruszył, podskakując na nierównym gruncie. Całą podróż do portu stłoczeni Xianie spędzili w milczeniu. Wiedzieli, że choć od wolności dzieliło ich tak niewiele, w każdej chwili coś mogło pójść nie tak. Transporter wjechał bocznym wejściem do portu, omijając strażniczki. Galia poczuła, jak mechaniczne owadzie odnóża przestają iść po ziemi i zaczynają biec po płaskich kamiennych płytach, którymi wyłożona była zatoka. Niedługo potem pojazd zatrzymał się. Vortixx usłyszeli, jak Steltianin klepie w pancerz i po chwili otwiera powłokę. - Dalej nie wjadę - powiedział do nich szeptem. - Wyskakiwać i jazda na statek. Migiem! Jeden po drugim, Vortixx wypełzli z pojazdu i w cieniu wbiegli między labirynt portowych zabudowań. Cała zatoka spowita była mgłą radiacyjną, która wija się jak Lohrak między skrzyniami. Utrudniała widoczność, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu również strażniczki ich nie dostrzegą. Po chwili z obłoków wyłonił się pokaźnych rozmiarów statek z opuszczonym trapem. Dwójka Steltian klasy średniej, przysadzistych osiłków o niesymetrycznych oczach, była widoczna na pokładzie. Xianie wbiegli po cichu po trapie na statek. Galia biegła jako ostatnia, kiedy nagle zatrzymał ją znajomy krzyk: - Galia! Obróciła się i, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, zobaczyła białą postać w płaszczu stojącą w porcie, kilkanaście bio dalej. Veen. Zrobiła krok w jej stronę, wyciągając tęsknie rękę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zatrzymała się. Siostra spoglądała na nią w ten sam sposób, co tamtego dnia, kiedy Galia odeszła, by służyć Xarsie. Przy ich ostatnim, aż do teraz, spotkaniu. Gęsty obłok mgły uformował szary pas pomiędzy Galią a niewielkim wzniesieniem, na którym stała jej przyjaciółka. Przypomniało to dziewczyne wspomnienie z dawnych lat, przed Sahkarą, przed śmiercią Zeda, Górą i Xarsą. Moment, w którym stały po przeciwnych stronach strumienia. Zdawało jej się, że Veen poruszyła ustami, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Chodź do mnie”. Zdawało jej się, że wyciąga do niej dłoń. Już była gotowa zawrócić, cofnąć się, pobiec w stronę siostry i paść w jej objęcia. Nie miała z nią żadnego kontaktu przez te wszystkie lata i nie wiedziała, co się z nią stało. Nagle jednak, coś zaświeciło się w chłodnym blasku księżyca. Teraz Galia mogła zauważyć błyszczący emblemat agentki xiańskiego zarządu na białym pancerzu Veen. Przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Wszystkiego się domyśliła. To nie był przypadek, że Veen znalazła się o tej porze w tym miejscu. Była agentką nowego zarządu Xii. Tropicielką, która łapała takich, jak ona. Cofnęła się. Dawna przyjaciółka zaczęła iść w jej stronę, lecz zatrzymał ją Steltianin, który wymierzył do niej z miotacza dysków, stając obok Galii. - Ani kroku dalej! - rzucił do białej Vortixx, po czym syknął do Galii: - A ty na co czekasz? Właź na pokład, już! Xianka spojrzała na Veen i poruszyła bezdźwięcznie ustami, chcąc powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest jej przykro i żałuje, ale nie miała już czasu. Odwróciła się i wbiegła po trapie na statek. Veen zaczęła biec w ich stronę, lecz Steltianin wystrzelił powiększającym dyskiem w skrzynię obok, która momentalnie urosła i zagrodziła Vortixx drogę. Już na pokładzie, Galia podbiegła do relingu, patrząc, jak Veen wspina się na skrzynię, zeskakuje i wbiega na pomost, było już jednak za późno. Trap został podniesiony i statek wypłynął, pozostawiając Veen samą na skraju pomostu. Krzyknęła jej imię, ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, lecz potem Galia odwróciła się i zeszła pod pokład. Nie mogła dłużej znieść tego widoku. Później zrozumiała, że tego dnia utraciła siostrę po raz drugi. *** Galia obudziła się w swojej koi. Przez krótką chwilę bała się, że wszystkie wydarzenia z wczorajszej nocy były tylko snem i po otwarciu oczu na powrót znajdzie się swojej ciasnej komórce. Jednak nie. Dobrze było po raz pierwszy zobaczyć coś innego niż kraty i pryczę komórki znajdującej się powyżej. Poczuła przyjemne kołysanie statku. Cały czas płynęli. Dobrze. Usiadła powoli na łóżku i rozejrzała się. Wokół niej znajdowali się w większości wciąż śpiący Vortixx, leżący na podobnych kojach ściśniętych pod pokładem między paletami Protostali. Duchota i ciasnota były porównywalne z tymi znanymi dziewczynie z Xii. To nie miało jednak potrwać już długo. Pomęczy się jeszcze trochę, a potem wreszcie będzie wolna. Po dotarciu na Metru Nui, wszystko się zmieni… Przypomniała sobie ostatni widok z wczorajszej nocy przed zejściem pod pokład - Veen stojącą na skraju pomostu i wpatrującą się w oddalający statek. Kiedy Galia odeszła, by służyć Xarsie, wielokrotnie potem rozmyślała, co by było, gdyby wzięła Veen ze sobą. Teraz też nawiedziły ją takie myśli, odrzuciła je jednak. Postąpiła tak, a nie inaczej, i nic już tego nie zmieni. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie warto byłoby podkraść nieco Protostali i załatwić sobie nowy pancerz. Potem jednak stwierdziła, iż to, że ma na sobie czerwoną szatę, nic już nie znaczy. Nie była już na Xii. Wstała i przeciągnęła się. Postanowiła wyjść na pokład, by zaczerpnąć nieco świeżego powietrza. Przedtem sprawdziła, czy dalej ma przy sobie swój miotacz. Po krótkim namyśle postanowiła, że weźmie go ze sobą, na wszelki wypadek. Powietrze na zewnątrz było chłodne i rześkie, zupełnie niepodobne do tego, którym oddychała na Xii. Podeszła do relingu, zapatrując się w falujący ocean i dopiero wstającego słońce. Przymknęła oczy i wciągnęła mocno powietrze, napawając się chwilą. Jej pierwszy dzień z dala od cieni strzelistych wież i Góry. Przysadzisty Steltianin wyszedł spod pokładu, niosąc na ramieniu skrzynię. Zauważywszy dziewczynę, wyszczerzył do niej szpetną twarz w uprzejmym uśmiechu. Galia odwzajemniła uśmiech. Zastanowiła się, czy nie skorzystać ze swobody i nie porozmawiać z nim, o czymkolwiek, postanowiła jednak zostawić siebie w spokoju. Zresztą, z tego co słyszała, steltiańscy siłacze nie wykazywali się zbytnim intelektrem w czasie rozmów. Zwróciła się z powrotem ku oceanowi. Chłonąc morską bryzę, owionęły ją dziesiątki myśli. Prawdopodobnie jej noga nigdy nie postanie już na Xii. Wiązała się z tym radość, lecz zarazem również smutek, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Veen. Tak jednak musiało być. Zaczynał się nowy rozdział w jej życiu. Bycie wolną wymagało pewnych poświęceń. Stała jeszcze przez chwilę przy relingu na pustym, nie licząc krzątającego się osiłka, pokładzie, spoglądając na ognistą kulę wyłaniającą się zza widnokręgu. Nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. Skoro płynęli na północ, słońce powinno być po drugiej stronie. Coś było nie tak. Natychmiast zlokalizowała kapitana. - Dokąd płynie ten statek? - zapytała, wtargnąwszy do kajuty. Steltianin siedział przy biurku, śpiąc z nogami skrzyżowanymi na blacie. W momencie wejścia Galii, otworzył oczy. - Co do…? - Błądził przez moment wzrokiem po kajucie, dopóki nie zauważył Xianki. - Czego tu chcesz? - Mieliśmy płynąć na północ, do Metru Nui - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Płyniemy na południe. - Ach, no tak, cóż… - odparł kapitan, prostując się. Sięgnął po niewielką butelkę rumu, nalał do szklaneczki stojącej na biurku i opróżnił ją jednym haustem na pobudzenie. - Widzisz, doszło do pewnej, jakby to rzec, zmiany planów. Galia poczuła, jak jej palce same zwijają się w pięści. - Okłamałeś mnie… Mieliśmy płynąć do Stolicy! - Owszem, mieliśmy - odparł mężczyzna. - Ale uznałem, że lepiej będzie sprzedać was na Stelcie. Steltiańskie areny nie pogardzą nowymi gladiatorami. Ty jesteś kobietą, więc tam raczej ciebie nie wezmą, ale na pewno znajdzie się dla ciebie jakieś zastosowanie. Już miał znów sięgnąć po butelkę, kiedy nagle Galia wyjęła miotacz spod szaty i wycelowała nim prosto w jego głowę. - Zapłaciłam ci, żebyś dowiózł mnie do Metru Nui - wycedziła. - Zawróć ten statek! Steltianin wpatrywał się przez moment w lufę miotacza, niewzruszony, po czym odtrącił ją od niechcenia ruchem ręki. - Nie wymachuj mi tym przed twarzą - burknął. - Za kogo ty się uważasz, co? Na Metru Nui nie ma żadnych Vortixx. Od razu zwrócilibyście na siebie uwagę. Uznałem, że lepiej będzie sprzedać was na Stelcie. Facetom każą walczyć na arenie, ciebie pewnie zaciągną do jakiejś pracy. Jak będziesz miała szczęście, to trafisz do jakiegoś arystokraty, który będzie cię dobrze traktował. Jeśli nie, to trudno. Ale nieważne, gdzie wylądujesz, i tak będziesz miała lepiej niż na swojej wyspie. Galia miała ochotę jeszcze raz wycelować z miotacza w głowę Steltianina i tym razem się nie patyczkować. Wiedziała jednak, że to głupie. Była jednocześnie wściekła i zrozpaczona. Poczuła się jak Zed w momencie jego śmierci na Górze - tak blisko wolności, a zarazem tak daleko. Z tym że Zedowi udało się wyrwać z tego świata. Natomiast Galię, jeśli nic nie zrobi, czekała kolejna niewola. - Nic nie rozumiesz… - powiedziała, nienawidząc siebie za to, jak bardzo błagalny ton przybrał jej głos. - Ja muszę się dostać na Metru Nui. - A ja muszę sobie zmienić pracę na lepszą - odrzekł Steltianin, wstając zza biurka i idąc w stronę drzwi. Przed wyjściem zgarnął jeszcze butelkę z rumem. - Ale nie każdy dostaje to, czego chce. Galia wybiegła za nim na pokład. Kapitan stanął przy relingu i pociągnął łyk napoju, spoglądając gdzieś w dal. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i szarpnęła za płaszcz. Popatrzył na nią z irytacją. - Mogę zapłacić - odezwała się Xianka, ubiegając go. Steltianin uniósł brew. - Masz pieniądze? - Nie… Ale mogę dać ci mój miotacz. - Podsunęła kapitanowi broń pod nos. - Możesz go sprzedać. Na pewno jest coś wart. - Nie chcę twoich miotaczy. Mam już własny. - Steltianin zbył ją ręką i oparł się o barierkę. - Odpuść sobie. Przed południem dotrzemy na Stelt. Jesteśmy już zbyt blisko, żebym zmieniał teraz kurs. Galia poczuła, jak nogi się pod nią załamują. Nie mogła odpuścić. Ale nie miała też już nic, co mogłaby zaoferować kapitanowi. Została oszukana. Obiecano jej lepszą przyszłość, tak jak przed służbą u Xarsy, w rzeczywistości miała ona jednak być kolejnym koszmarem. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. - Mam powiedzieć reszcie Vortixx, dokąd ich wieziesz? - odezwała się. - Myślisz, że im się to spodoba? Gdyby kapitan i tym razem odmówił, była gotowa zejść pod pokład i powiedzieć wszystkim Xianom, gdzie zmierzali. Może udałoby się wzniecić jakiś bunt. Nie miała pojęcia, jakie były realne szanse, by grupa wychudzonych, uciemiężonych Vortixx wzięła górę nad całą załogą rosłych Steltian. I wiedziała, że nawet gdyby Wielki Duch się do nich uśmiechnął i jakimś cudem by się im to udało, to byliby ścigani nie tylko przez Xię, ale też i przez Stelt. Jednak jeśli nie było innej drogi… Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kapitan odpowiedział: - Ech, ale ty jesteś uparta… - Napił się rumu, długo przełykając. - Dobra, posłuchaj. Mam tu jedną małą łódź. Mogę ci ją dać, popłyniesz gdzie tylko sobie chcesz. Będziesz miała szczęście, jeśli nie wpadniesz w sztorm i nie zginiesz po jednym dniu. Galia nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Pogodziła się już z tym, że kapitan nie ustąpi. A jednak ustąpił… - Dziękuję… - Nie dziękuj - warknął mężczyzna. - Tylko płyń stąd i nigdy nie wracaj. Zaprowadził ją do zawieszonej przy falszburcie łodzi. Nie miała nawet żagla, tylko dwa wiosła, Galii to jednak wystarczyło. Była wdzięczna za to, co miała. Przeszła przez barierkę, stanęła na pokładzie łódki i usiadła, owinięta płaszczem. Ostatni raz spojrzała na kapitana. Ten bez słowa zwolnił blokadę i łódź opadła w wodę. Dziewczyna nigdy przedtem nie znalazła się na otwartym morzu i dopiero teraz przekonała się o jego ogromie. Odwróciła głowę, spoglądając na odpływający statek. Zrobiło jej się żal Vortixx, którzy zostali na jego pokładzie, lecz wiedziała, że nie mogła ich zabrać ze sobą. Może obudzą się, zanim statek dotrze na Stelt i zmuszą jakoś kapitana do zawrócenia, albo obalą załogę. Może. To była ich walka. Galia musiała stoczyć własną. Chwyciła wiosła w obie dłonie i zaczęła płynąć na północ, kierując się słońcem. Wiedziała, że czeka ją długa i pełna niebezpieczeństw podróż, zwłaszcza, że musiała ominąć Xię szerokim łukiem, aby nie wpaść na patrolujące pobliskie wody statki. Pogodziła się też z tym, że być może w ogóle nie uda jej się dotrzeć na Metru Nui i albo zginie, albo wyląduje w zupełnie innym miejscu. Pocieszała się jednak myślą, że przecież nie mogła już trafić gorzej, niż na Xię. Quentris Artas Nui Autor Voxovan Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22